


Will Be Fine

by Estirose



Category: RH Plus (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after everything that happened, Ageha only needs a few moments to be fine. Spoilers through Last Blood, double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Be Fine

Everybody fusses the moment we get home. I duck into the bathroom for a little peace and quiet, and to wipe the blood off, carefully not ingesting it. I don't want to lose the bond to Kiyoi, not after all we've been through.

I don't know what dissolving that bond would have done to me, whether it would have killed me, made me mortal, or tied me to Makoto's father. I might ask Kiyoi, just so I know. But right now it doesn't matter, because I'm safe, and Makoto's safe, and Kiyoi won't let any one of us get hurt.

"I explained it to him," was all that he'll tell us. I look at Makoto and hope he doesn't decide to leave one day. And if he does, I'll go with him. I won't lose him like I almost lost him tonight.

That thought makes me sit down. Things'll get better, they have to, or so I remind myself. Everybody's safe. Kiyoi stopped Makoto's father. I'm still a vampire and still with Kiyoi.

Yep, everything will be all right. I get up, grin at my reflection in the mirror, and head out. 

They can fuss at me all they want.


End file.
